


Snow, A Truly Beautiful Creation

by wizard_of_ozzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, bro it's just vibey, drarry fluff, general wintry sweetness, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard_of_ozzy/pseuds/wizard_of_ozzy
Summary: It's snowing at Hogwarts and an unlikely group of friends wage war on each other through the form of snow.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Snow, A Truly Beautiful Creation

Dazzling rays of sun pooled in through the window of the dorm room located in the east wing tower, shared by two boys no-one could’ve imagined ever ending up together. One side of the bed was inhabited by none other than Draco Malfoy.

He flopped over, hoping that Harry would wrap an arm around his shoulder and pull him to his side as he always does but Draco was met with an empty bed. There was a hint of warmth left to the right of him though, indicating that Harry had not long got up.

He left the bed in one swift move and made a beeline for the window; why did it have to be so far away, a bed six feet from a window should be illegal, especially on mornings such as these with biting cold air that positively attacks Those Who Dare Rise.

Draco’s hard efforts of travelling the unparalleled distance were not in vain though as he was rewarded with a beautiful sight of snow covering the grounds of Hogwarts that seemed to span for miles and also, a rather good explanation as to why he woke up and found himself abandoned by his boyfriend (honestly the audacity of that man).

It was common knowledge that Harry positively loved the snow, why that is, no-one knows but anyway, he simply couldn’t get enough of it. Almost as if it put him in a trance-like state whenever he saw it, he truly was a little boy at heart and Draco couldn’t help but dote on him for it. Without thinking, Draco got dressed and headed downstairs, eager to find his boyfriend and, for lack of a better word, frolic with him in the pure white snow.

Trudging along, Draco was grateful to his mother who suggested that he bring along his snow boots this term - she had got quite into the art of weather-predicting after the war for whatever reason and claimed it to be a very harsh winter indeed - and she hadn’t yet misled him. Draco stalked out of the entrance hall and descended the cobblestone steps with haste that could be considered slightly dangerous considering the amount of iciness.

After successfully conquering the steps, Draco decided to make his way over to the Black Lake as Harry loved spending time over there. Just as he rounded the corner, Draco was met with snowballs being bombarded at him from every which way. He turned around and was comforted by the faces of his friends, cheeks red from the cold, absolutely beside themselves and couldn’t help but laugh with them.

Once Draco had regained the ability to breathe, he properly scanned the faces in front of him, Hermione and Ron were giggling arm in arm, Pansy and Blaise were imitating Draco’s astounded face he had forgotten to mask and then there was Harry. Harry was looking sheepishly at the ground with the shadow of a huge grin on his lips but Draco played along.

“Hey you,” He said, nudging Harry in the stomach with his finger, “You tried to talk them out of doing that right?”  
“Oh yeah of course but everyone was so convinced it would be the pelting of the century I would have felt bad if I had said no.” Harry replied, trying his best to look genuine and not show the smile that was threatening to take over his face

“You can drop the act Harry, you’re a truly pathetic liar, I know it was you who thought to do it.” Draco said, with an amused look in his eye to tell Harry he wasn’t mad

“Okay so I did, but you cannot blame me! Honestly you should’ve seen the look on your face, Merlin it was gold, pure gold!” He replied, giving up and letting out chuckles that had been held in for too long

“My face has always been my best feature, yes I suppose it would have been difficult to keep your eyes off it.” A teasing voice retorted, “However, I do declare a need for a declaration of war, Slytherin Vs Gryffindor.”

“What?! But that’s unfair… that’s four against three!” Harry tried his best to protest

“How, how have you got four from me, Blaise and Pansy?”

“Blaise has arms so he counts as two people.”

“Oh sorry how could I possibly have forgotten everyone else is without arms.”

“You know what I mean.. He’s fit”

A dramatic gasp escaped Draco’s lips, “Harry James Potter, do you have EYES for other MEN, I apologise but I simply cannot continue any longer! Not now that I know of your insincerity and borderline adultery with one’s oldest friend!”

“Okay, okayyyy Gryffindor Vs Slytherin, but just know you have the upper hand.” Harry snorted at his own pun before it landed on Draco who just looked at him confusedly.

A declaration of war was made between the surprisingly tight-knit group of friends, losers would buy drinks tonight - the stakes were high. The first snowball was impressively however unsurprisingly thrown by one Blaise Zabini, hitting Ron square in the face. Ron however used the anger to really pack a punch with his first snowball however, he had snow in his eye and horrifically misjudged his aim. The snowball broke against a tree one couldn't help but feel sorry for roughly two metres to the left and behind the group of Slytherins, at least he’d made an effort though.

Hermione was throwing things everywhere like a machine! Snowballs were being made and distributed to her fellow Gryffindors faster than anyone could’ve imagined and she was also somehow managing to throw painfully accurate shots, hitting every one of her targets, leaving them all dripping in icy-cold remnants of snow. To everyone’s surprise, the Gryffindors were undoubtedly winning, that was until the Slytherins chose to band together to create three huge snowballs, ready to pulverise their opponents and be rewarded with the hard-earned gift of free booze. It was to no avail though as they soon found out that turning their backs on their opponents was a grave error. All three of them got hit with so many snowballs in such quick succession that their breath was near taken away. That was the end, Draco, Blaise and Pansy had no choice but to call it quits.

“I HAVE YET ANOTHER DECLARATION TO MAKE!” Draco announced, rather dramatically, “WE HAVE COME TO THE DECISION TO ADMIT DEFEAT AND AGREE TO PURCHASE DRINKS TONIGHT, OUR LOSS SHALL FOREVER HAUNT US NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE TRY TO MOVE ON! That is all, thank you for the fight.” He finished, completely serious.

Harry was in stitches a couple of metres in front of Draco and looked dangerously close to pissing himself right there on the spot, Draco couldn’t help but laugh with him which set off Blaise who set off everyone else with his throaty laughs that were almost too contagious.

The friends regrouped and slowly trudged to Hogsmeade, not realising how long they had actually been outside for and made for the Three Broomsticks where the Gryffindors were to be rewarded with free drinks. They walked in a line of three twos, Ron and Hermione leading the expedition with their fingers entwined and arms swinging backwards and forwards. Draco and Harry were just behind them, with their closest hand in the other’s pocket which was a way they figured they could feel the other person’s warm presence without having to bear the horrors of cold hands. Flanking them were Blaise and Pansy who were laughing away, throwing small snowballs at each other using the leftover flakes that were still on their clothes.

“Thank you for a wonderful day.” Draco murmured into Harry’s ear, the surprise of the warm air jolting the raven-haired boy.

“No, thank you for still loving me despite me getting all of our friends to pelt snowballs at you.” Harry replied, still not quite able to keep laughter from spilling out at the thought of it.

“Who said I still loved you?” Draco teased lightly, tugging Harry closer by his pocket to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek as they walked, nearly at the Three Broomsticks.

The afternoon went on with the group getting nicely tipsy, together leaving a slightly bubbly feeling in all of their stomachs and a welcome warm tingle in the tips of their fingers and toes before retiring back to Hogwarts together and then to their dorms.

Once back home and in their toasty warm room with the fireplace lit, Harry and Draco moved to the bed to snuggle under the covers and enjoy each other’s company, wholly grateful to, despite everything they had gone through together, be able to have apologised and set it aside. The pair got comfortable in each other’s arms and looked out the window to see light snowflakes falling down before looking at the person they were blessed to be with and smiled at them, remembering the events of the day and looking forward to the next and all that followed that they were able to spend with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed and big thanks to @edwinya on tumblr for coming up with this prompt for me, i really like what it turned into :)


End file.
